


Ropes Ends

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Blood and Injury, Drowning, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandora's Vault Prison, Physical Abuse, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Violence, Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Dream can't take it anymore and becomes unlikely friends with Tommy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> Long time no post, right?  
> Well, I just wanted to remind you to look at the tags because as the story progresses, it'll get bloody.  
> Please be cautious when reading!  
> Thank you! ( ^-^ )/

Tommy’s body jolted as he moved along with the stone slab as it made its way through the lava and onto obsidian flooring before retracting and the several layers of lava fell back into place. He turned to face the only prisoner in this insane build.

“You don’t look so good,” Tommy said with a confident smile as blue eyes took in Dream’s miserable sight.

“T-Tommy?” Dream lifted his head from where he was slumped against the hot obsidian wall.

Tommy cringed at the other’s voice. It sounded like glass shards scraping across a chalkboard.

“You don’t use that voice of yours much, big man?” he taunted, trying to make the suffocating atmosphere as light-hearted as he can.

“N..not anymore. I screamed out most of my v-vocal cords.” Dream’s voice cracked.

“Why would you do that? You  _ love  _ hearing yourself talk.” Tommy wandered over to the frame that once held the clock.

“What happened to your clock, Dream?” He asked.

“S-sam took it away from me, as punishment.” He replied.

“Why? What did you do?”

“That’s just it, I don’t know what I did. I was just playing with my clock then he came in here, s-slurring his words and a stick in hand.” Dream absentmindedly placed a hand on his shoulder, fresh whips, and broken skin ached. Dream winced.

Tommy noticed and he stood in silence for a minute. 

“Dream, I’m going to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me.” The boy’s voice lost its usual chipper. Dream didn’t reply other than blink at him with hazy green eyes.

“Does Sam…” he took a breath, trying to ease into the question. “Does he, you know, does he beat you?” Neither males said anything, Dream paused, his hazy eyes focused for a moment before replying.

“He does more than just that.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, curious but scared to know what exactly Sam has been doing to him.

“He also starves me, as punishment. He sometimes comes in here just to yell at me, at first it was because I kept burning the clocks, but now it’s just to yell at me. He has this weapon, it’s an enchanted sword. He named it something like ‘Will Breaker’ and he uses that to...to punish me.” Dream cleared his throat.

Tommy blinked, that doesn’t sound right. Tommy knows Sam, and Sam wouldn’t do a thing like this. Sam is kind, Sam is protective and he keeps Tommy busy with his hotel.

Tommy scoffed. "You're just trying to manipulate me." He crossed his arms. He wasn't going to let Dream into his head a second time.

"What? No. No, you-you have to believe me! I'm telling the truth!" Dream cried out, he felt like gagging from the friction his dried throat caused. 

"Yeah right. I see you're still on your B.S. I'm leaving." 

He turned to call for Sam but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Tommy noticed how it shook and how the skin felt weird. Has Dream's hand always felt so weird with raised patches of skin, has it always felt calloused and boney?

Dream retracted his hand and nearly ripped off the buttons to his prison uniform. He threw it on the ground and peeled off the once white undershirt that's now stained with blood from his sweaty skin. He threw that too. 

Tommy was taken aback, he was about to make a joke about how he's stripping in front of the wrong British guy but the joke died on his tongue when Dream turned around and placed his arms on the walls, his skin sizzled and bubbled upon impact.

Blue eyes landed on the multiple gashes that littered Dream's back, not one part of his skin went untouched. Scars overlapped and wounds bled on each other. 

"What…?"

Dream turned back around, and Tommy saw how thin he's become, his collarbone sharp and he can see his ribs.

"Look at me, Tommy." He said with his arms thrown out wide.

"Look at me, I don't think I'm going to go on for much longer, Tommy." Dream's voice shook. 

Dream looked so small now, a mere echo of the man he used to be. His power and stimulation stripped in this vault of his.

Tommy was lost in his new-found horror. "T-Tommy," Dream started as he placed his hands on his shoulders. 

"I-I need to get out of here, I'm going to _**die.**_ He-Sam- is going to kill me soon. He's getting violent and he  _ starves  _ me most days now," Dream sucked in a breath.

"I can't die without telling you how to revive the dead, right? You need to help me escape," He took another breath "anything helps, even if it's just learning how to get to the cell on your own."

Tommy only stood there, looking at the man dead in the eyes. He noticed this is the first time he's seen him without the mask. 

Before Tommy could reply, he heard the sound of clicking the stone slab, and then the sound of heeled boots clicked against the obsidian floor. The boy saw Dream's eyes fill with fear. Tommy turned his head to see Sam, holding a weapon, an enchanted sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy witnesses what happens behind the lava and obsidian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! CH.2 is out!  
> Please read the tags once more, and please be cautious when reading the chapter!!  
> This chapter gets kind of bloody, FYI!

His own eyes widen, realizing how bad this looks. Dream, close to snapping with his hands on his former victim’s shoulders. Like touching a flame, Dream retracted his hands, holding them in surrender. 

“Wait-” Dream started.

Sam was quick to drag Tommy behind him, the boy stumbled before regaining his balance. Sam advanced, his weapon clenched in his fist. Dream backed away, he looked so small. Well, anyone would look small compared to Sam, who stood at 6 foot 9. 

“Hands on the wall, Dream,” Sam said in an eerily similar way Dream used to tell Tommy to put his things in the hole. A tone was eerily similar to the way Tommy once told Dream to put his things in the hole. 

Dream shook his head and the Warden grabbed him by the arm and pressed his face against the obsidian, Dream’s skin sizzled and he yelled. He placed his already ruined hands against the wall, ignoring how his hands sizzled and old wounds reopened. 

Sam looked back at Tommy, seeing fear in his eyes, before turning back to face Dream.

“What did you do to Tommy in here, Dream?” Sam asked, his weapon raised. 

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything to him.” Dream replied, trying to steady his voice.

“Then why were your hands on his shoulders? What were you planning on doing if I didn’t come in?” 

“Nothing. We were just talking.”

“About?”

Dream paused. He couldn’t think of anything to say, his mind clouded by hunger and pain.

“A-about the hotel,” Tommy spoke up. 

Sam looked back at Tommy again.

“You told him about the hotel?” 

“Yeah, Big man here wanted to know what’s been happening outside, that’s all.” Tommy fought the urge to fiddle with the ends of his sleeve, he couldn’t show that he was nervous, not when someone else’s life is potentially on the line.

Sam hummed, he turned back to Dream, he raised his sword again and slashed two large gashes on Dream’s back, forming an “X” above the scars. Dream screamed out, his knees buckled, he let out an unsuspecting sob. The sob was so raw it joggled his chest and tore at his throat. Dream let out a strangled gasp, he glanced down to his chest, seeing half of the sword pierced through his chest.

_ That’s new.  _ Dream thought before everything went dark.

He fell in familiar cold water, he sputtered as he clawed his way out the hole. Dull green eyes looked at the teenager, his eyes were blown wide, his hands covered his mouth. Sam easily lifted Dream by the arm before slamming his back to the wall, he pinned him by the neck and Dream let out a strangled hiss. He felt how the wounds scabbed and burned, this was Sam’s way of stopping the bleeding, by burning the injury closed.

He flipped Dream over, letting his chest burn, he held him there past the usual time. Sam threw him to the side, the corners of his wooden chest scratched at his temple, he went down with a grunt. 

“Visitation is over.” is all Sam said. He pulled up a hologram keypad and began typing away. The lava barricade parted and the hybrid pushed Tommy towards the stone slab once it came.

Tommy watched Dream on the ground, grasping his head. His figure slowly got smaller the farther he went. The last thing he saw before the lava blocked his vision was Sam, turning to face the man on the ground, he saw how he stomped on Dream’s chest and then kicked his face. Dream went limp. 

The lava closed and Tommy stepped off the slab. He stared at the lava, his teeth clattered softly and his hands trembled. There was a  _ whoosh _ behind him and he turned his head. Sam was here.

His weapon disappeared into his inventory. The tension in Sam's shoulder lessened slightly, he fixed his hair and straightened his armor. Time passed in a blur for the boy, when he snapped out of his thoughts, he was already passing through the ender portal at the front of the prison.

“ _ Thank you for visiting the prison, Tommy,”  _ Sam said over the intercom. 

When the sun had set and Tommy was in bed, each time he closed his eyes he saw Dream all boney and hurt. He could hear Dream cry out in pain if the night was too quiet. What dawned on Tommy as the sun rose, he never heard Dream cry before, and he wonders if Dream screams and cries out to nobody in the prison. 


End file.
